geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Flap
Flap jest poziomem tylko bazowanym na Ufo, i jest on pierwszą mega kolabracją klanu GS. składa się on z 82 osób, i dostał on ocenę Trudnego demona. Opis Całokształt poziom składa się z Ufo, i ciasnych przejść pomiędzy częściami, poziom zalicza się do trendu "Flappy Bird" gdzie przeskakujemy nad udekorowanymi kolumnami, każdy gracz ma swoją jedną kolumne. Kiedy giniemy na niektórych częściach pokazują się ciekawe rzeczy po zginięciu. Na koniec poziomu mamy napis "Thanks for Playing" (pol. Dzięki za gre). Ciekawostki * Poziom jest początkiem serii poziomów, takich jak Club albo Trip. * Jest to pierwsza mega kolabracja klanu GS. * Kiedy giniemy na niektórych częściach pokazują się ciekawe rzeczy po zginięciu. ** Kiedy zginiemy u Terrona wyświetli się napis: "Reanimation X when?" ** To samo u Allana, tylko mamy napis: "Allan By Quasar when?" - co nawiązuje do poziomu zrobionego przez Allana o nazwie Quasar. ** U Alkali'ego będzie to samo, tylko że: "This is of all GS megacollabs is the first one I've joined" - co daje nam do zrozumienia, że to pierwszy collab Alkaliego z członakami GS w nim. ** Na części Shocksidiana będzie poprostu lenny face, co nie ma zbyt dużego znaczenia. (głównie znany z ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) ** U Serponge wyświetli się napis "i wish I could do that IRL" ** U Dudexa będzie napis: "this is so sad" - co nawiązuje do pewnego mema ** Kiedy zginiemy u Namtara możemy zobaczyć napis: "picckue ectb?" ** Na segmenecie FerdeFunky będzie: "ooo ooo aaa aaa" ** Na część mbed bazowanym na popularny poziomie "Nine Circles", pojawi się napis: "it really do be like that sometimes" ** Kiedy jednak zginiemy na części TheDevona zobaczymy tym razem coś dłuższego: "Please, do not read this. "The love of your life will not kiss you on the closest Friday possible, it's very talkative: 1. Say your name 10 times 2. Say your mother's name 5 times 3. Say your name crush 3 4. Stick this to other 4 levels If you do this, your crush will kiss you on the first birthday, but if you read this and do not hit this, then you will have very bad luck. "This is so strange because it really works" - co nawiązuje do łańcuszków z Facebooka. ** Na segmentcie Luqalizera będzie: "Forgot hacked in the title" - co nie za wiele daje nam do zrozumienia. ** U Dispa będzie podobnie: "Nothing personal kid" ** Na części ChaSa ujrzymy napis: "Lol you died" ** U KrmaLa będzie nieco inaczej, gdyż wyświetli się nam napis: Just Dance 2019 is the definitive party game with 40 hot tracks of commercial hits to family favorites, including "Finesse (Remix)" by Bruno Mars Ft. Cardi B., "Bang Bang Bang" by BIGBANG, "Shaky Shaky" By Daddy Yankee and more!" - co nawiązuje do pewnej gry. ** na części Loserchika67 ujrzymy: "sorry" - co prawdopodobnie przeprasza nas za to że musieliśmy tu umrzeć. ** W segmentcie Deltablu mamy: "Libtard gets trolled by Fortnite pro 69" ** Kiedy zginiemy u Rydera, wyświetli się napis: "Darkness" ** Tak samo u Zhandera: "My part in Freedom was a mistake" ** U Echonoxa zobaczymy napis: "U can do it!" ** Na części Koolbooma też nie ma nic zbyt specjalnego: "yuyuyuyuyuyu+yu 2" ** U Mazla jest napis: "Ship part was cool" co nawiązuje do końcowych napisów które się pojawiają podczas ukończenia jakiegokolwiek poziomu. Kategoria:Trudny Demon Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Kolaboracje Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Poziomy z 2018 roku Kategoria:Poziomy Polecane Kategoria:Poziomy Long